


Shattered

by ShadowxPrince



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowxPrince/pseuds/ShadowxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another painful A/U about Maka going through depression and how she handles it when she meets Soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you are sensitive to any of the ideas mentioned in the tags, then please do not read.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Breathe.

That's what they tell you in the hospital. Around the sounds of machines and doctors yelling and the loud ringing in your ears, it's hard to. Then there's the pinch of the IV in your wrist and for some reasons these blurry people in scrubs are trying to push tubes up your nose. Everything is blurry actually. And it feels like there's something really heavy on your chest. Almost like there's a giant weight on it. Maybe that's why they tell you to breathe. Because you're literally suffocating. The wheezing, the gasping it never stops.. At least until everything goes black.

There's a really loud long beep and its almost like...

You're dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but this is what sets up the story.


End file.
